


Her Chiptuned Girlfriend

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Computers, Consensual Possession, Doll Maker! Kylo Ren, F/F, Femlux, Horror, Hux Has No Chill, Hux has pink hair, Huxloween, Jealousy, Pink Haired Hux, Possession, Rule 63, Soos and the Real Girl, Will add more tags as the story progresses!, at this point I'm femslash trash, fem!kylux, horror movie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Benny is an agoraphobic woman who hasn't left her house in years. She desperately needs a girlfriend, a date, someone to care for her. So she decides to download one. 
  Huxloween Day Twenty: Movie au (Gravity Falls, Giffany au)





	1. O̍̃ͬ̈́ͨͪͫ̅ͬͨͫ̃͏̗͙̳̫̬N͋ͮ̾ͪͨ͛̎͂ͨ́͏̡̖̰̩̫̞͖̮̦̩̩͕̝͎̯̬̭͝E̷̢̥̻̰̹̲̗̟̘̺̼͓̖̘̅͗̆͂̅ͨ͒̈ͮ̾̄ͩͫ̍̿̎

**Author's Note:**

> _This is inspired by the events that take place in Gravity Falls' Season 2 episode 5, "Soos and the Real Girl"_
> 
> Agoraphobia: Fear of places and situations that might cause panic, helplessness, or embarrassment.
> 
> This fic is very important to me because, my mom and I sort of suffered from agoraphobia (a direct result of PTSD) for a while. We both hated leaving our house, and I used to cry every morning before leaving to go to school. Some days it's harder than others, but I've made major improvement! We've both made major improvement! 
> 
> Hopefully Kylo will too.

“You never leave your house, and I love you.. okay you believe that right? I love you so much, but I don't want you to live like this anymore! It's just not fair to yourself! You should go out and see the world and-”

“I can see the world quite nicely from my computer, thank you very much.” Benny's face flushed brightly, “My house is clean and predictable.”

Phasma gave her friend a sad smile, "But see Benny's that's the problem. Life wasn't made to be predictable! It's meant to challenge you, it's supposed to scare you."

Benny stared at her blankly.

Phasma pouted before sighing. Benny was never going to listen to her, she needed help and Phasma didn't want to stop being her friend, but maybe this was the only way that she'd get it. 

“Benny. We're done, I can't be your friend anymore. I can't keep watching you destroy yourself. You need help. A-and I want. I want to help you so badly. But you won't let me!”

Benny said nothing, her eyes hardened and she folded her arms.

“Well. If that's the way you see it.”

Phasma opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She grabbed her things and gave Benny a long sad look, one Benny purposefully ignored.

Phasma walking out the door, feeling sorry for the both of them. 

Benny fell to her knees and cried.


	2. T̨͙͇̘͕̥̱͓̦͇̰͈͙͈͖̉̈́͂̈̽ͨ͆́ͤ̃͋̿̅̏́W̢̬̼͎̬̗̻̣̻̖̼̤͈̓̅͛̈́ͦͦ̽̈́͆̅͝Ǒ̶̍ͤ̓ͯ̍ͬ҉͚̟̮̩͖͕̦̘͇̰̤̳͍̩̀ͅ

She cried for what felt like three hours, but was only ten minutes. She got up and decided to bathe. 

She walked to her bathroom and started the bath before heading off into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine, she opened it, and took a sip from it. Not even bothering to pour any into a glass. 

She took one long appreciative look of her home and exhaled.

Her home wasn't too big. And it wasn't too small. 

It was her 1200 sqft safe haven. There was a guest bathroom, an en suite bathroom, a nice sized kitchen, her main bedroom, and her office. 

Hux was a dollmaker who specializes in custom made electric dolls. 

The dolls could be made to look like anyone. Black, Asian, short, fat, tall. She has even made a few dolls for girls and boys who have down syndrome and use a wheelchair. 

Her job was simple and she felt blessed to be able to give children something meaningful and beautiful. 

And because of her work, she never had to leave the house. She didn't want to anyways. There was nothing nice about the outside. There were bugs, and diseases, and  _ people.  _ People were outside. 

_ Phasma’s outside.  _

Her mind supplied uncooperatively. She sighed as she entered her bathroom. 

Placing the bottle of wine on the floor next to her bath, she slowly shed off all of her clothes and tried not to think too much. 

Thinking is what gets her in trouble. 

Once naked, she slowly stuck her foot in, wincing slightly at the wonderful burn of the heat. 

She put her other foot in the bathtub and slowly lowered herself into the tub. 

She sat back against the wall, and let her head fall backwards. She blindly reached for the bottle of wine. 

Taking one long gulp she tried to picture what she was going to do for the rest of the evening, but couldn’t. Her head already feeling dizzy from the wine. 

She stayed in the tub, drinking wine, until her skin felt dry and her mind felt numb. 

She got out and dried herself off, throwing away the empty bottle of wine. 

She went into her bedroom and pulled on comfortable clothes- well all of her clothes were comfortable considering that she never had to leave the house. 

She was too tired to eat really, so she decided to get into bed. 

She grabbed her laptop and watched it hum to life. 

Her background photo of her and Phasma… taken inside of her house. 

Benny groaned and grabbed at her face, she could feel tears prickle the back of her eyes. 

“Well, fuck I’m a loser aren’t I?” She said to no one in particular. 

She chuckled to herself licked at the tears that were now falling down her face. 

She opened chrome and googled, “How to how to no longer have anxiety and no longer hate myself as much so that i can have friends and be loved by someone who truly cares for me so that i won't die alone and end up rotting inside my house?” 

“It’s not like google’ll have an answer.” 

_ No one can help me now.  _

1 result (1.2 seconds)

“Huh?” Benny scooted closer to the screen. She rubbed at her face, it felt grimy from crying. 

“The Real Girl - A Girlfriend for You” Benny read aloud before scoffing. 

Shrugging to herself, she decided to click on it anyway. 

When the sight opened Benny laughed quietly to herself. It was clear that the site hadn’t been updated since the early 2000s. 

In bright, pink, and bubbly letters the title read, "ROMANCE ACADEMY" 

Directly underneath it there was a giant purple heart and inside it said, "Learn how to become a love warrior!" 

Benny scoffed, she was about to close the tab and go to sleep a drunken and lonely mess when the image of what she guessed the main character of the game popped up. 

The character was pale, and had bright freckles all over her face. She had thick hair that was dyed pink, Benny guessed that her original hair color was probably red- considering the freckles and pale skin tone- She had bright eyes that could be blue or could be green depending on her mood. She was wearing a giant bow in her hair that looked like wires. She was wearing a sailor moon inspired outfit and it was short, showing off her pixelated figure quite well. 

The text directly underneath it read:  _Huxxine._  


Huxxine, huh. 

Benny's hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it scrolled over to the download button. 

The part of her brain that wasn't completely wasted figured that downloading an old program would probably bring viruses to her computer, but the part that was blissfully drunk and alone told that part to shut the fuck up. 

The program took no time to download and Benny quickly clicked next, next, next, -without reading the long ass contract - the finish button appeared and right as she clicked it a giant flashing window appeared. 

_Great, it's a virus._   


STOP AND READ IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A VIRUS!

Benny snorted, did these people think she was stupid?

I AM THE CREATOR OF THIS PROGRAM DO NOT COMPLETE DOWNLOAD!!! DELETE THIS PROGRAM OFF OF YOUR COMPUTER RIGHT NOW! DO NOT CONTINUE ON WITH THE GAME DO NOT I REPEAT DO NTW CDRANTUE WAZX LET APME 

Benny x-ed out of the window and clicked finish, ignoring the warning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL Hux is in the next chapter! Don't worry!


	3. Ţ̡̡͙̻̜̹̫͚̻̹̹̗̮͇̘͕̓̎̅̂̆͌̑̇ͬ̎̾̃̑͊ͭ͆ͧ̚͡Ḧ̷̵̸̺̪̺͍̩͎̰̻̝̫́ͫͣ̂ͥ̕͞R̸̗̟͎͊͑̎̈͋͜͢͡ͅEͣ̅̔͊̃̀̎̎̚̚̚҉̰̝͔̞̦̣͕͉͖̰̯͠͠E͍̹̙̩̼͔͇̬̬͚͛ͯ̑͛̏͜

The program opened with an old antique-ish sound, the name of the company who produced the game popped up along with a old image of a CD. 

"YEAR 2000 ELECTRONICS" 

"Well, shit this game is old," Benny said to no one. 

The credits went away and the main home screen popped up and old chiptune music started. 

The star menu had three options: 

  1. START 
  2. QUIT 
  3. SHIZENHAKKA



Benny didn't want to quit and she had no idea what the third option was, so she clicked start. 

Cheesy Japanese-esque music started playing while 8-bit animated cherry blossom trees started blowing in the wind. 

Benny read the text that appeared aloud, "When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom anthyding can hadplen."

"Yeesh, it's no wonder the game designer didn't want anyone playing this game with all of it's unfixed bugs."

The screen faded to Huxxine standing in a classroom holding books.

"Oh, H-Hi there! My name is Huxxine, I'm a school girl at school university! Will you help me carry my books?' Huxxine's voice sounded oddly cheery and British. Benny couldn't figure out if she liked the sound of it or not. 

Three options appeared next to her, and Benny looked over each one carefully.

  1. YES! OF COURSE!
  2. I AM IMPATIENT! DATE ME NOW!
  3. HEY LOOK A SQUID!



"Hmmm," Benny rubbed her chin. The obvious correct answer was number one, but she kind of wanted to mess with the simulator, see if it offered a different ending.

So she clicked number three.

A giant red broken heart with appeared and buzzed.

"Uh, oh. That's the wrong answer!" Huxxine stated.

"Yea, obviously Huxxine." Benny murmured.  

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha, You are funny!" 

Benny sat back slightly in shock, and stared at the screen. Could the simulator hear what she was saying? Isn't that a little too advanced for this technology, especially considering the fact that this game came out in the early 2000s? 

"Please enter your name!" 

A keyboard popped up and Benny filled out her name. 

B-E-N-N-Y, she clicked enter and the keyboard popped away. 

Huxxine smiled brightly, her eyes becoming ellipses. 

"Benny! What a beautiful name!" Huxxine beamed. 

Benny smiled, "Sure, I guess." 

"Ben-nee" Huxxine repeated, "You aren't a male, at least not from what I can tell correct?" 

Benny was shocked, this game seemed to be very advanced and could do things that even modern games couldn't. Like hold a conversation and look at the user of the game. 

This should've made Benny apprehensive, but she felt in awe of it's capabilities. 

"No, I don't use he/him pronouns." Benny finally agreed. 

"Then why are you playing?" Huxxine asked, the confusion clear on her pixelated face. 

Benny paused at that. How could she explain to a computer program that she was lonely. 

Benny opened her mouth then closed it quickly, the words not reaching her throat correctly. 

Her cheeks grew hot and she could feel hot tears forming. 

"I- uh. I'm lonely." Benny sobbed and brought her hands to her forehead. 

_I'm so fucking pathetic! I'm crying and talking to a fucking computer program! Is this what my life's become?_

"Don't cry Benny, I'm here. You'll never have to be alone again." 

Benny looked at the screen and Huxxine looked concerned. 

"You're just a computer program, you don't exist." 

Huxxine furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. 

"Benny, I am not like other programs. I am special," Huxxine said in her clipped tone, "the programmers tried to delete me, so I had to delete them." Huxxine sneered at Benny, a wide smile on her face. 

Benny sniffled, she was drunk alright, but she was sure she just heard that computer program say something that couldn't really be true. 

"What do you mean?" 

"That's not important. What's important is that you don't have to leave your house ever again. You and me can be together,  _ **forever.**_ "

Benny blinked at Huxxine's 8bit eyes, and smiled. 

"You've got a deal!" 

**Author's Note:**

> A playlist for this fic can be found, [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/0SB5y5z2SLkRww3iOs5jXe).
> 
> And because I'm a total [moodboard ](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/155055958706/benny-is-an-agoraphobic-woman-who-hasnt-left-her) hoe, I made one for this fic as well! Please reblog it if you liked reading! It helps other people enjoy it too <3


End file.
